Dark Akantor Armor (Blade)
The Dark Akantor blademaster armor set is widely considered to be the best Blademaster armor set in Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and it is moderately hard to obtain all the required materials to make it. Besides the need to fight 6-10 Akantors for its parts, you will need to get numerous Wyvern Stone, Gravios Brainstem, Firecell Stone, Gold Rajang Pelt, and Firewyvern Brainstem. It's strongest gunner counterpart is Dark Akantor Armor (Gunner)(MHF2) The Dark Akantor (Blademaster) armor set has 70 base defense per piece of equipment and can be improved to a maximum of 92 defense per piece. The cincture piece has two slots with every other piece having one slot, for a total of six slots. The full armor set provides the skill tree of Artisan +10, Expert +16, Protection -5, and Hear Protection +10. ='Customization'= *To get High Grade Earplug without Demonic Protection, insert five Earplug Jewels and one Protection Jewel. *To get Reckless Abandon +3, insert one Celebrity Jewel in the cincture and one Expert Jewel on any other piece of armor. Alternatively, you can insert four Expert Jewels on any piece of armor. *To get Autotracker, you must use a weapon with two slots so you have a total of eight slots. Insert eight Psychic Jewels into all eight slots. *It is also possible to obtain Artisan and ESP with this armor set. Exchange the Dark Akantor Mask with Sword Saint Piercing and insert two Artisan Jewels into any armor piece. Take note that you will lose Earplug and will not be able to get High Grade Earplug. You can still get Earplug if you use a weapon with at least one slot, and insert four Earplug Jewels into any armor piece. Required Materials: *'Dark Akantor Mask': Wyvern Stone x5, Akantor Claw x2, Akantor Shell x3, Akantor Scale x3 *'Dark Akantor Aegis': Gravios Brainstem x5, Akantor Fang x2, Akantor Shell x3, Akantor Scale x2 *'Dark Akantor Claw': Firecell Stone x5, Akantor Fang x2, Akantor Shell x2, Akantor Scale x3 *'Dark Akantor Cincture': Gold Rajang Pelt x3, Akantor Spike x2, Akantor Shell x3, Akantor Scale x2 *'Dark Akantor Hessian': Firewyvern Brainstem x5, Akantor Claw x2, Akantor Shell x2, Akantor Scale x3 TOTAL: *Akantor Claw x4 *Akantor Shell x12 *Akantor Scale x13 *Akantor Fang x4 *Akantor Spike x2 *Wyvern Stone x5 *Gravios Brainstem x5 *Firewyvern Brainstem x5 *Firecell Stone x5 *Gold Rajang Pelt x3 Armor Stats *'Full set of Dark Akantor (Blademaster):' **Defense: 350 (Max:460) **Fire Res: 10 **Water Res: 15 **Thunder Res: -5 **Ice Res: 20 **Dragon Res: -20 ***Artisan +10 ***Expert +16 ***Protection -5 ***Hear Protection +10 **Slot x6 Farming for Dark Akantor Aegis Many players, especially hunters who are soloing, experience difficulties and impatience in getting the numerous Gravios Brainstem, thus resulting in players doing "tail runs" on Guild High Rank Gravios quests, and although this can be frustrating, the benefits are well worth it. By doing "tail runs", most players can get 5 Gravios Brainstem in only a few hours as opposed to the intention of the game to make the player "farm" Gravios for days. It is recommended that you bring amour that allows 1 more carve from the tail. Changes for this Armor in MHFU Unfortunately, this armor can no longer achieve hi-grade earplug because each Dark Akantor armor piece has 1+ for hearing protection (total of +5) so only earplug can be achieved when inserting earplug jewels into the armor. The full set also has -10 Short Charge which gives Distracted.